A Viajante do Tempo
by Contadora
Summary: Hermione se depara com uma missão de Alvo Dumbledore em 2042. A guerra foi muito mais dura e cruel. Hermione Granger se torna mais uma vez uma viajante no tempo. Um história escrita de maneira diferente das habituais no tema de Time Traveler. Dê uma chance!


**INTRODUÇÃO**

O sol está começando a caminhar para o poente e uma mulher vestida com num tartan vermelho está sentada numa cadeira no Cemitério de Godric Hallow. Ao lado dela, uma carrinho-de-mão outrora cheio de flores. Estas estão espalhadas por algumas lápides. Mas é defronte à duas que a mulher está sentada.

É Hermione Granger. Heroína de Guerra. Uma mulher depressiva. Seus olhos correm pelas lápides tão conhecidas enquanto ela segura um olhar triste e vago. Sem vida. Ela queria estar ali com eles. Descansando com eles e quem sabe num outro lugar com menos dor.

Ela franze o cenho e as fracas cicatrizes que adornam seu rosto já maduro ficam evidentes. Lembranças de um passado torturante que assombra a pobre mulher todas as noites. Os gritos. A dor. O sangue. O cheiro da morte que imundava aquela cela.

Só um nome para o culpado dessa dor. Lord Voldemort. Sim, o maldito bruxo tinha lhe tirado tudo. Seus amigos foram sendo mortos pouco a pouco. Sua família, morta. Seus sonhos, apagados. Seu ímpeto de viver destruído. Quantas vezes ela não tentou entender por quê aquilo tudo tinha acontecido com ela. Por que ela não tinha sido mais forte! Se ela tivesse tido tempo para estudar, se preparar mais! Mas não. Ela tinha sido fraca e como castigo, ela tinha ficado só. Num mundo onde ela era somente Hermione Granger, a Heroína. Ninguém mais menos algumas poucas pessoas que Hermione podiam contar nos dedos de uma mão a chamavam de simplesmente de Hermione. Mas 'Mione' tinha ficado enterrado juntamente com os corpos de seus dois queridos amigos, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley há mais de vinte anos.

Hermione sabia que se ela fechasse os olhos e pensasse neles, ela ainda podia senti-los em agonia no momento final em que ela viu Bellatrix matando-os com o Avada Kedavra.

Hermione solta uma exclamação. Ela tem os olhos fechados com força e as mãos juntas. Fechadas. Assim como seu coração que não deixa de estar no passado.

Harry e Rony foram as piores perdas juntamente com seus pais. Os dois primeiros eram para ela como irmãos. Ela os amava com toda força. E, se, ela tivesse tido mais força, ela teria se levantado naquele momento e _ela _teria sido a atingida pelo feitiço verde. Melhor do que chorar ali, agora, por eles. Ela queria estar junto deles. Mas ela não podia. Eles iriam ficar tão irritados com ela por ela ter jogado fora a vida que eles tanto quiseram proteger nos últimos momentos.

Não. Ela iria viver até o último suspiro. Mas isso não quer dizer que iria esquecê-los. Não quer dizer que ela passou os últimos vinte anos sem fazer nada. Ela terminou seus estudo. Ela começou uma carreira no Ministério. Ela é a Chefe do Departamente de Leis Mágicas. _Ela_ mudou diversas leis no mundo bruxo. Tudo, em memória de seus queridos irmãos falecidos. E, todo dia, após o trabalho era iria ver o por-do-sol ali. Ali, ela iria contar sobre o seu dia e sobre as novidades para Harry e Ronald. Como hábito, ela iria colocar buquês de flores para eles e, semanalmente, para cada pessoa que ela era amiga na guerra. Isso incluia os Weasley, menor Percy que vivia na Toca com Penélope Clearwater, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, o pequeno Teddy Lupin que não viveu muito, Filius Flitwick, Rubeos Hagrid, Dino Thomas, Semus Finnegan e outros.

Hermione segura uma pesada respirão antes de olhar para frente. Ela está pensativa e olha fixamente para as duas lápides, novamente.

-Parece que eu estava certo. - diz uma voz masculina perto dela.

A mulher se levanta com a varinha apontada para a figura. Rapidamente. O homem levanta os braços em rendição.

-Neville. - diz abaixando a varinha e a colocando no bolso de onde ela foi tirada.

Neville Longbotton, professor de Herbologia e Chefe da Casa da Grifinória está por ali e veste um conjunto de terno cinza, suas roupas habituais de trabalho.

-Luna me disse que talvez você estivesse aqui. - diz Neville andando até ficar ao lado da mulher. Ele fita as lápides e suspira.

-Quantas vezes você ainda vai vir aqui, Hermione?

Hermione levanta o olhar e fita o amigo. Ele e Luna compartilhavam uma casa com Hermione. O Largo Grimmauld. Casa que Hermione herdou de Harry pelo testamento que o menino fez. Era uma papel que Hermione não queria cumprir. Ela era a Lady Black-Potter por ter herdado o dinheiro dos Black, Potter e dos Lestrange pela ligação que Sirius tinha com Bellatrix. Como os Lestrange foram todos mortos, a herança caiu nos braços de Hermione por ser a herdeira eleita pelo Chefe da Casa dos Black, Harry Potter. Que ironia. Ela tinha invadio Gringotes para entrar num Cofre que agora era seu.

Uma dor de cabeça se apodera da sua mente e Hermione abaixa a cabeça.

-Eu não sei.

-Você não pode viver no passado para sempre. - fala Neville. - Eles não gostariam disso para você. - Minerva e Luna se preocupam muito com você. E Albeforth também se preocupava. - ele coloca uma mão no ombro da amiga. - Não é bom para a saúde.

Hermione coloca as mãos nos bolsos e fita as lápides. Ela franze o cenho.

-É tão difícil. - pausa. - Eu sei que devo. Mas eu não quero ao mesmo tempo.

-Luna e eu estamos aqui. Se você precisar de algo. - fala amigavelmente. - Você sabe, nós moramos juntos. - sem jeito.

A mulher fita o homem e sorri.

-Vocês formam um belo casal. - pausa. - Para quando é o casamento?

-Eu ainda não pedi ela em casamento. Mas acho que ano que vem, não? - animado. - Mas enfim, não mude de assunto. Vim aqui para te encontrar.

Hermione recebe um envelope das mãos de Neville.

-A Diretora quer ter encontrar o mais rápido possível.

-Será proposta de emprego? - indaga Hermione.

-Talvez. - responde Neville ao franzir a testa. - Com a morte de Horace, talvez Minerva não tenha em mente uma pessoa melhor do que você para o cargo de Professora de Poções.

Hermione pega a carta e a coloca no bolso. Minerva McGonagall foi a principal pessoa que fez Hermione seguir em frente. Foi ela que persuadiu a versão mais jovem de si à volta para Hogwarts. A finalizar os estudos. A aceitar o emprego no Ministério. Assim, uma grande afeição surgiu entre as duas. Hermione sabia disso. Ela tinha se apegado a professora. E o sentimento era mútuo. Ela sentia. Afinal, Minerva e Albeforth, que há dez anos jazia debaixo da terra, tinham cuidade dela após a morte de Harry e Rony. Cuidaram de suas feridas. Externas e de certo modo, internas. Pois se havia uma verdade, essas cicatrizes nunca iriam embora. Tanto as externas que adornam o seu corpo, como a internas, as quais a fazem chorar sozinha de vez em quando.

-Diga a ela que irei amanhã. Vou requisitar uma Rede Flu para Hogsmeade. De lá irei até Hogwarts. - pausa. - Vou ficar aqui até o sol de pôr.

Na verdade, ela não queria ver a Diretora naquele estado. Ela tinha que ter tempo para se recompor. Para colocar uma máscara na sua face. Uma máscara que ela vestia no Ministéria e vinha tentando usá-la quano encontrava com Neville, Luna e Minerva.

-Como você sempre faz depois do trabalho. - finaliza Longbotton. - Há vinte anos.

Hermione troca um olhar triste com o homem que suspira, coça a cabeça em desconforto.

-Tudo bem. - fala finalmente. - Mas Luna e eu te esperamos lá em casa para o jantar. - diz ao abraçar a amiga. - Ok?

-Sim. - murmura no abraço.

Neville então sai do abraço e anda até o portão do Cemitério onde desaparata num auditível 'crack'. Hermione se senta na cadeira onde pega a carta e começa a ler.

_Cara Hermione,_

_ Espero que você não esteja novamente em Godric's Hollow. Professor Longbotton vem demonstrando preocupação e com razão. Não o culpe. Ele é um bom amigo que se preocupa com uma velha amiga. Venho aqui para pedir a sua presença em Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. Sei que o seu trabalho no Ministério não te deixa com muito tempo, mas sua presença aqui é muito importante. Hoje, as aulas acabam e o Castelo estará vazio. _

_ Carinhosamente,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

-Aquela mulher... - fala Hermione carinhosamente. - ...ela parece que sente onde eu estou... - pondera em voz alta. - Não é Harry? Não é Rony? - olhando para as lápides.

Não há respostas. E Hermione começa a chorar ali mesmo.

* * *

Hermione aparata defronte ao Largo Grimmauld, 13. A Lua já está no céu e a mulher em mantos vermelhos vai até a porta e a abre. Assim que ela fecha a porta, Luna e Neville saem da cozinha com a comida para ser colocada na mesa de jantar. A casa foi redecorada com tons mais claros e finalmente o Largo Grimmauld está livre de maldições ou bicho-papões que outrora infestavam a casa. Ah, quando tempo ela e seus meninos tinham ficado limpando cada canto daquela casa de três andares!

-Olá Hermione. Bem-vinda de volta. - fala Luna ao colocar o assado na mesa. Neville sorri para Hermione e se senta na mesa.

-Nev me disse que você estava no Cemitério. Sua cabeça está cheia de Nargles. Você sabia? - continua.

-Sim, eu estava. - ao deixar sua bolsa no sofá. Hermione alonga seu pescoço que tinha ficado dolorido pela posição que Hermione tinha adormecido na cadeira em Godric's Hollow.

Luna e Nevillhe trocam olhares antes de se irem para a cozinha para pegar os pratos.

-Vou subir. Vou tirar essa roupa e lavar as mãos. - diz para os dois amigos ao subir as escadas.

-Certo. - fala Luna.

Lá encima, Hermione começa a tirar a roupa e se trocar. Nua, ela se olha no espelho e vê as finas cicatrizes que cobrem seus braços e pernas. Há uma grande no seu tronco, lembrança de Dolovov. Há uma palavra escrita no braço. Sangue-ruim. Outra no pescoço. E duas no rosto. Mas essas últimas, já esbranquiçadas com o tempo. Seu olhar endurecido fita as lembranças com desgosto antes de começar a colocar roupas novas.

Ela sai do quarto e desce as escadas para jantar com seus amigos.

* * *

Uma mulher na beira dos quarenta anos estavam entrando no Escritório da Diretora de Hogwarts. Ela vestia um tartan vermelho escuro que escondia suas cicatrizes menos uma. Um fino filete vermelho aparecia no pescoço na altura duma veia.

Uma lembrança de um passado torturante para Hermione Granger, agora . Seu cabelo castanho está preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Os olhos ambâr dourados se fixam na figura idosa que está sentada na cadeira reservada ao Diretor da escola.

-Minerva! - diz sorrindo para a bruxa de cabelos branco e olhos verdes que brilham ao ver sua antiga pupila. A Diretora veste as mesma roupas verdes e usa o seu óculo meia-lua. Ela estava escrevendo uma carta.

-Hermione! - diz ao se levantar e ir com o auxílio de uma bengala até a mulher. Ao chegar perto, as duas seguram as mãos uma da outra e tem os olhos brilhando. - Como foi a viagem? - diz ao abraçar a bruxa com força juvenil.

Hermione sorri.

-Ótima. Kingsley, aquele velho safado me deu uma Rede Flu empoeirada e tive que parar no Caldeirão Furado para limpá-las.

Minerva faz um muxoxo.

-Aquele homem... - pondera antes de de virar. - Mas vamos, me diga, o que tras você ao Castelo de Hogwarts? - diz indo se sentar na cadeira.

Hermione ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Não finja que não saiba, Minerva. Recebi sua carta semana passada. - diz ao tirar do bolso um pergaminho dobrado.

As portas do escritório se fecham e Minerva junta as mãos. Hermione jura que isso era um hábito de Dumbledore.

-Sempre ao ponto, Hermione. Não mudou nada. - pausa. - Por favor, sentem-se. Quer um biscoito de gengibre? Chá?

-Chá seria ótimo. - diz ao se sentar.

-Winky! - exclama Minerva.

Uma elfa-doméstica aparece vestindo o uniforme dos empregados de Hogwarts. Hermione a reconhece. Claro, com alguns fios brancos e rugas na altura dos olhos, mas a mesma elfa-doméstica. Hermione sorri amigavelmente para o rosto familiar que se volta para a Diretora.

-A e eu queremos chá e um pouco de biscoitos de gengibre. Por favor. - pede a mulher idosa.

-Assim seja. - diz ao se curvar e desaparecer.

Minerva se volta para Hermione que está pensativa.

-Há tempos não a vejo sentada nessa cadeira. - pondera Minerva ao se encostar nas costas da cadeira. - Quantos anos isso? - nostálgica.

-Exatos vinte anos. Depois que a guerra acabou.

Minerva assente no mesmo momento em que Winky aparece com duas bandejas. Uma com xícaras de chá, bule fumegante, sachês de chá e torrões de açúcar. Na outra, biscoitos de gengibre e de aveia.

-Trouxe biscoitos de aveia porque gosta. - diz antes de ir embora.

-Ela ainda se lembra de mim. - diz Hermione ao começar a preparar o chá.

-Claro que ela lembraria. Você a salvou de Voldemort há tantos anos. Ela nunca esqueceria um rosto assim.

Hermione fita a xícara de chá. Minerva coloca uma mão no pulso da mulher.

-Eu pensei que você já tinha superado. - diz preocupada.

-Eu sempre achei que eu tinha superado. Mas acho que não. - diz triste. - Foi na mesma noite que Harry e Ron morreram. - suspira. - Já faz tanto tempo.

Minera fita Hermione com os seus orbes verdes enquanto a outra fala.

-Harry me fez a herdeira dos Potter e dos Black, sabia? - diz rindo. - Uma nascida-trouxa herdeira dos Black. Da muito antiga e nobre casa dos Black. - com a voz embargada. - Eu preferiria que eu não fosse. - fita Minerva. - Mas não tem como voltar atrás. - bebe um pouco de chá.

Minerva bebe um pouco de chá.

-Devo dizer que pela primeira vez, Hermione, você está errada. Há um modo.

Hermione fita a Diretora incrédulamente.

-Não tem como volta vinte anos com um Vira-Tempo. É muito longe.

Minerva deixa a xícara na mesa.

-Não com um Vira-Tempo.

-Qual era o assunto que você queria comigo? - indaga Hermione ríspidamente.

-Exatamente esse. - pausa. - Como você deve saber Horace Slughorn morreu mês passado e nos pertences dele encontramos um caixa endereçada à você. - diz ao abrir uma gaveta na mesa.

-Aquele arrogante nunca falou comigo!

-Não com você, mas como Alvo. - diz Minerva ao colocar a caixa na mesa. - É uma caixa com três poções. Todas endereçadas à você. - fita a mulher.

Hermione fita a outra e diz, convictamente.

-Você sabe do que se trata, não é?

Minerva fica culpada.

-Eu participei do processo, Hermione. Mas só poderia lhe dar quando a oportunidade surgisse.

Hermione se levanta e fica te costa, com as mãos na cintura. Ela tem uma expressão chateada. As mãos seguram a ponta do nariz, como se fossem o remédio para uma dor de cabeça que estava prestes a explodir.

-Há quanto tempo você sabe?

-Desde o início. Desde o seu sexto ano aqui em Hogwarts.

Hermione se apóia na mesa, furiosa.

-Isso dá malditos quase cinte e cinco anos, Minerva!

-Eu sei disso. Mas eu não poderia pegar nada antes da morte de Horace. Alvo fez essa proteção pois Horace seria a única pessoa neste castelo que não seria tocado por Voldemort. Até eu e Severus seriamos mortos.

Hermione fecha os olhos e se senta. A Diretor segura as mãos da mulher que esconde o rosto na mesa.

-Por favor, me escute. Você poderá voltar para o passado onde ele será reescrito. Eu sei que você tem uma vida for a daqui mas...

-Eu não tenho vida nenhuma. E você sabe disso. - responde Hermione com os olhos úmidos. - Eu estou com raiva por você não me ter dito antes. Eu fiquei sofrendo por todos esses anos sem nenhuma maldita esperança, Minerva.

-Então você vai voltar? - esperançosa.

-Me diga tudo que você sabe sobre esse plano. - séria.

Minerva abre a caixa e três vidros com líquidos diferentes juntamente com algumas cartaas aparecem.

-Quando você for, não poderá voltar para aqui. - diz a Diretora de Hogwarts. Ela fita uma Hermione já adulta.

-Quando eu parto?

-Assim que você estiver preparada.

Hermione fita a Diretora com os seus olhos âmbar.

-O que vai acontecer? - pergunta.

-Você irá voltar ao passado. Em algum dia de 1964. A poção que Horace fez vai te colocar com onze anos. Beba-a assim que chegar ao passado.

-Isso quer dizer que irei cursar novamente Hogwarts.

Minerva assente e completa.

-E não poderá voltar. Porque, diferemente da viagem no tempo feita pelo Vira-Tempo, essa colocará você no passado sem possibilidade de volta.

-Porque ele está alterado. - finaliza a mulher mais jóvem. - Se for para dar a Harry um infância melhor e poder salvar os Weasley de tanta dor, eu aceito. Mas, o que eu posso levar?

-É perigoso que você leve fotografias. Mas você poderá levar roupas, a varinha, livros e dinheiro. Mas lembre-se de guardar os livros em algum lugar seguro.

Hermione então pergunta como ela poderia se esquivar de perguntas como pais e genealogia.

-Pois esse é ponto importante. Poderia ir parar num Orfanato. - fala Hermione.

Minerva sorri.

-Alberforth nos anos cinquenta, estava noivo de uma trouxa. Emma Granger.

-Emma Granger foi a irmã do meu avô! - exclama. - Morreu em 1954.

-Emma Granger foi neta de Hector Granger-Dagworth. Uma aborto. Ela foi uma vítima de assalto feito por um trouxa. - completa Minerva ao colocar um vidro em cima da mesa. Há um líquido azulado dentro. - Albeforth ficou muito zangado com o destino. Portanto quando ele soube do plano meu e de Alvo, a cerca de dez anos atrás, ele propôs um plano B.

Hermione fita a Diretora com os olhos afiados.

-Ele quer que eu beba uma Familius Sanguinius?

Minerva assente.

-Com essa poção. - completa. - Albeforth será seu pai e Emma Granger sua mãe. Nós formulamos essa poção para que sua fisionomia não mude. Assim, caso algo saia do controle. Beba-a. Assim, você poderá ter uma genealogia.

-E com relação ao dinheiro? Não terá problema com os Goblins? Como poderei abrir uma conta sendo menor?

-Goblins só se importam com trouxas! Se um bruxo bem vestido aparecer querendo abrir uma conta, desde que saibam escrever, podem fazer.

_ -_Por que tenho que aparecer em 1964?

-James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily e Severus vão entrar em Hogwarts em 1965. Se você chegar em 1965, no pior das hipóteses, vai chegar após o início do ano letivo e assim, seu primeiro ano será feito em 1965-1966 ou 1964-1965. Quando eles entrarem, ou você entrará juntou ou um ano na frente..

Hermione fica pensativa.

-Não seria melhor eu não estudar junto com essas pessoas?

-Não.

-E eu não posso aparecer no ano da guerra? Eu estou pronta! Terminei minha educação e...

Minerva fita Hermionie.

-e...posso ajudar! - terminar a mulher mais jovem.

-Eu sei disso Hermione. Mas o ponto é: você realmente quer ser sempre uma estranha no passado que será sua realidade para sempre?

Hermione fita Minerva. A morena está surpresa.

-Sim, Hermione. Se você não cursar Hogwarts. Se você não construir uma vida normal, você sempre será estranha aquele mundo. Além disso, mentalmente você não está pronta para entrar numa outra guerra. Entretanto, com o tempo, você estará. Mas do que isso, em 1975, as pessoas não podiam mais fazer magia for a da escola como estudo.

-Então eu poderei treinar fora do tempo do ano letivo sem problemas.

-Exato. E quando a guerra estourar, o que será dez anos depois, você estará plena.

-E se eu acabar antes do início do ano letivo.

-Mais um ano para se preparar. - diz Minerva seriamente.

Hermione coloca a caixa na sua bolsinha de contas expansível e fita a Diretora. Ambas tem o rosto salpicado por lágrimas.

-Eu vou sentir a sua falta. - fala a mais velha.

-Eu também. - pausa. - Mas acho que a dor será mais para você pois eu ainda te verei quando chegar no passado. - confessa.

Minerva se levanta e vai abraçar Hermione.

-Fique mais uma semana no castelo enquanto não terminar de guardar os pertences. - pausa. - Eu também tenho que pegar algum dinheiro em Gringotes para você levar e...

-Minerva, eu não preciso de dinheiro.

-Criança, como pretendes viver uma vida justa, o que você merece, sem dinheiro? - diz ao colocar a cabeça no ombro da sua antiga pupila. - Eu sei que já disse isso, mas te considero como um filha.

Hermione ri carinhoramente e sorri.

-Desde a guerra você sempre foi. Quando eu fui resgatada pela Ordem da Mansão Malfoy, quando Harry e Rony já estavam mortos, você cuidou de mim. - diz ao tirar o glamour que cobria o seu rosto com um movimento de mão. Um rosto mais machucado de guerra aparece.

-Eu estava me perguntando quando você tiraria isso. - diz Minerva ao ver as cicatrizes no rosto de Hermione. - Elas são marcas de uma heroína de guerra.

Hermione solta um muxoxo e então ri, sarcasticamente.

-Você sabe que eu não sou. - pausa. - Harr foi! Ele é o herói.

-Não é o que os livros de História da Magia que as escolas do mundo inteiro dizem. Você não ganhou a Ordem de Merlin Primeira-Classe à toa.

Hermione coloca as mãos na cabeça.

-Eu perferiria que eu não fosse.

-Você tem uma chance de mudar tudo. - pausa. - Você tem como acabar com Voldemort. Fazer amizades e lutar.

-Mais uma guerra. - diz cansada. - Acho que eu vou estranhar. - diz finalmente.

-Eu sei você é competente. – pausa. - Agora, que tal me acompanhar para um jantar no Salão Principal junto com os outros professores e alunos? Depois, amanhã, começaremos a preparar sua bagagem.

Hermione assente e segue a mulher mais velha para fora do escritório.

* * *

É o início da tarde e Hermione está chegando agora em casa. Ela tinha ficado até tarde conversando com a Diretora em Hogwarts e tinha aceitado o convite para ficar no castelo para descansar. Depois, do café da manhã, ela se despediu alegando que tinha que resolver problemas no Ministério com relação ao seu emprego. É verdade. Ela tinha que se desligar do Ministério se ela quisesse sumir sem colocar em perigo Minerva, Luna e Neville. Eles poderiam ser questionados sobre seu sumiço. Hermione tinha uma missão e ela iria fazê-la bem sem colocar em risco aquelas três pessoas.

Hermione já tinha ido ao Ministério onde pediu demissão. Tinha alegado cansaço e que precisava colocar sua mente em ordem, uma desculpa verdadeira, pois, há tempos Neville vinha lhe pedido isso. Relaxar. O que era uma mentira pois Hermione não tinha em mente relaxar quando pediu demissão. Ela ia entrar numa guerra. Outra guerra. No passado.

Com o papel da demissão, o dinheiro de Gringotes numa bolsa de couro expansível onde todo o dinheiro e objetos da família Potter, Weasley, Lestrange e Black que ficou na sua incumbência como Herdeira, a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto, Hermione entrou em casa para ser recebida por um aflito Neville.

-Onde você esteve? - pergunta o homem ao abraçar Hermione. - Luna e eu ficamos a manhã inteira querendo te procurar.

Luna chega por ali. Neville fecha a porta atrás de Hermione. Ele fita as roupas de viagem da morena, ficando intrigado.

-Fomos no Ministério. - começa Luna. - Nos disseram que você pediu demissão.

Hermione fita os dois amigos.

-É verdade. Eu pedi demissão. - pausa para um suspiro. - Vinha ficando muito cansada e preciso colocar minha mente no lugar e...

Neville eleva as mãos para o alto.

-Há quanto tempo eu venho lhe dizendo isso Hermione? Ainda bem que finalmente você me ouviu. - diz colocando uma mão no ombro da amiga.

Luna segura as mãos de Hermione e a fita nos olhos.

-Nev, eu e Hermione vamos conversar lá encima. Poderia colocar o almoço na mesa? Hermione parece está faminta. - diz puxando a morena para o andar de cima.

Neville coça a cabeça.

-Hã...tá? - em dúvida.

Lá encima, Luna e Hermione entram no primeiro quarto, o qual é o da própria Hermione.

-Você não vai voltar, não é? - fala Luna ao fechar a porta.

Hermione fica chocada.

-Como você...?

-Está estampado na sua cara. Você vai fazer alguma coisa que durará anos e você não voltar. - sonhadoramente.

-É tão assim previsível? - se sentando na cama.

-Muito. - diz Luna. - Mas se é tão importante assim para você sair do emprego e carregar uma bolsa de dinheiro. Ouso dizer que você raspou os cofres dos quais você é herdeira. - apontando para a bolsa.

-Você é clarividente?

Luna ri.

-Não. Mas isso seria uma boa habilidade. - pausa - Neville precisa saber, Hermione. Você não pode privá-lo de saber onde sua amiga vai. Você é uma das poucas que nos restam.

Hermione fita as mãos.

-Não quero que vocês entrem em perigo por minha causa.

-Que perigo? Você é maior de idade. Pode fazer o que quiser da vida. - pausa. - Além disso, por que é tão importante o quê as outras pessoas irão pessar? Você já fez muito por esse mundo. Não precisa se sacrificar mais, tentando ser o pilar daqui, se você mal pode se segurar. Não seja aquilo que as outras queiram que você seja. Seja aquilo que você quer ser. Siga seu coração, Hermione.

- Luna...

A loira olha para a porta.

-Bom, acho que devemos descer. Neville vai perguntar a nossa ausência.

Hermione então vê Luna saindo do quarto. Quando é que ela ia pensar ter uma conversa assim com Luna Lovegood? Nunca. Hermione passa a mão nos cabelos. Ela tinha planejado uma ação e não deu nem para tentar fazê-la. _Luna percebeu a minha distância._

O trio estava almoçando. Hermione notou que a dupla tinha a esperado para almoçar juntos. Quão boba ela foi ao pensar deixar essas duas pessoas que se importavam tanto com ela no escuro. Sem saber do seu paradeiro. Se fosse ao contrário, ela iria procurar pelo mundo inteiro. Sem parar. E dor? Não. Ela não podia fazer isso com as duas únicas pessoas que Hermione tinha como amizade, fora Minerva e Kingsley, fora do plano. Eles tinham que saber. Pelo menos Neville e Luna. Além disso, ela não podia deixá-los sem casa. Ela tinha certeza que se ela fosse embora, a casa dos Black iriam para o herdeiro mais próximo genealógica. Isso queria dizer _Draco Malfoy_. Ela tinha que expor o plano e fazer um testamento da casa. O Largo Grimmauld deveria ser a casa de Neville e Luna quando ela for embora.

-Está muito silenciosa hoje, Hermione. - indaga Neville ao tirar Hermione de seus pensamentos.

A mulher ri nervosamente e olha para os dois. O home tem um olhar preocupado. Luna, uma expressão sonhadora e uma mão segurando a da morena, como se transferisse força. Uma ação que decidiu a mente de Hermione que pousou o garfo e a faca.

-Eu tenho que falar com vocês sobre uma coisa. - diz ao beber um pouco de Cerveja Amanteigada.

Neville e Luna trocam olhares. A loira tenta acalmar o homem.

-Era sobre isso que vocês estavam falando lá encima? - indaga Longbotton.

-Tinha minhs suspeitas quando ela chegou. Ela só as confirmou lá encima.

Neville fita Hermione.

-Pode confiar na gente, Hermione. - diz.

-Eu sei Neville. É por isso que eu estou fazendo isso. Falando para vocês o motivo pelo qual eu pedi demissão do Ministério. O motivo pelo qual eu tirei todo o dinheiro de Gringotes. - diz apontando para a bolsa de couro que está preso no cinto da menina.

Neville fica ainda mais preocupado, se isso era possível.

-Eu estou ficando preocupado, Hermione diga logo.

E ela disse. Falou sobre a sua conversa com Minerva. Sobre as poções de Horace. Sobre o plano de Dumbledore. Incrivelmente, os dois entederam e deram apoio à Hermione, apesar de Neville achar que a mulher já tinha feito muito pelo mundo bruxo.

-Eu posso salvar Harry e os pais dele. Eu posso salvar seus pais de ficaram presos no . - fala Hermione para Neville que se levanta e a abraça forte. - Neville. Eu posso salvar o mundo bruxo de duas guerras. Voldemort poderá ser derrotado antes mesmo dele ir tentar recolher seguidores.

-Hermione... - e sai do abraço. O homem está com os olhos lacrimejando. - Eu não duvido que você possa fazer. É o preço que você vai pagar. É preço que todos vamos pagar. Hermione Granger precisará morrer para isso. Você não vai voltar para nós!

-Mas o final não vale a pena? - ingada.

Hermione fita os dois amigos.

-Suas motivações devem ser salvar as pessoas que Voldemort matou. - começa Luna. - Nada lhe garante que nós nasceremos na outra realidade. Se você for até o passado com a intenção de salvar Harry ou Neville, você vai pirar. Seu objetivo é salvar as pessoas que já nasceram ou estão para nascer. Pessoas que ainda não foram concebidas podem não nascer por causa da sua mudança. E mesmo que os pais dessas pessoas fiquem juntos, não quer dizer que a mesma pessoa nascerá. O dia da concepção pode ser outro e assim, a pessoa que nascerá será diferente daquela de outrora. E mesmo que ela nasça. Sua socialização modificaria sua personalidade.

Hermione fita Luna por alguns instantes.

-O que você quer dizer? - pergunta.

-O que você deve ir ao passado para salvar as pessoas que lá estão vivas. Não aquelas que nasceriam. Você pode se machucar. - sonhadoramente. - Esse pudim está ótimo. - diz comendo uma colher do doce.

Neville se vira para Hermione.

-Vamos ajudar você. - fala. - Por mais que Luna esteja certa, Harry iria fazer de tudo para salvá-los.

-E iria ficar chateado se eu não tentasse. - completa Hermione.

-Isso eu duvido. Ele sabe o quão você se sacrificou. - pondera o homem. - Bom, acho melhor planejarmos o que vamos fazer. - olhando para as duas mulheres.

Exatas duas semanas depois, com o testamento da casa indo para no nome de Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood, Hermione se dirigiu para Hogwarts com os livros embalados na sua bolsinha de contas. No último momento, antes de deixar seus amigos, Neville lhe deu um grosso álbum de fotografias.

-Para se lembrar de nós. - falou o amigo.

E Hermione aparatou para Hogsmeade, onde ela ia para Hogwarts à pé.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Hermione estava descansando na sua cama dentro dos aposentos de Minerva. A Diretora estava assinando alguns papéis na sala enquanto Hermione empacotava os livros de Hogwarts que foram copiados magicamente através do feitiço Gemilis. Assim, Hermione poderia levar para onde quisesse os livros de Hogwarts ( e da Sessão proibida ), dos professores e das Mansão Black, os seus próprios, os dos Weasley e de Harry. Tudo isso tinha ficado numa grande Malão expansível que Hermione iria diminuir o tamanho até caber no bolso para depois colocá-lo dentro da bolsinha expansível que ficava no sei cinto de couro.

Espalhado na cama, as três cartas estavam abertas. A mais próxima tinha uma caligrafia familiar. A de Alvo Dumbledore.

_Cara ,_

_ Se esta carta chegou as suas mãos, então o futuro se tornou algo que eu sempre temi. O momento é oportuno para tal movimento das peças do tabuleiro. Como Minerva ou alguém da Ordem deve te lhe explicado, eu escolhi você como uma viajante do tempo por saber que as suas habilidades e sabedoria seriam de muita ajuda para essa tarefa. Você é a mais capacitada para tal feito. Um feito que não poderia ser feito por ninguém a não ser você. Essa carta irá dar ao meu antigo eu a certeza das suas intenções. A certeza que suas ações é para o bem maior. Beba as poções que o Professor Horace Slughorn fez para termos certeza de que o curso da História será reescrito da melhor maneira. Eu, Alvo Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, como Chefe da Casa dos Dumbledore lhe concedo também o aval para entrar na família assim que tomar a poção que lhe tornará minha sobrinha, filha de Albeforth Dumbledore, meu irmão. Eu desejo ver-te em um melhor momento. Este presente me assusta. Até o passado! Boa sorte!_

_ Sinceramente,_

_ Alvo P. B. W. Dumbledore._

A outra carta estava próxima, mas mais perta do travesseiro.

_ Cara ,_

_ O tempo é curto pois a saúde não está mais do meu lado. Portanto, serei breve. Professor Dumbledore, me deu a tarefa de fazer três poções para que um plano de voltar ao passado seja realizado por você. Para tal empreitada, você deverá beber a poção vermelha, para voltar a ter oito anos de idade. Beba a poção rosa para ir ao passado. E finalemente, beba a poção azulada para se tornar filha de Emma Granger e Alberforth Dumbledore._

_ Boa Sorte,_

_ Horace Slughorn_

A última carta estava encima do travesseiro.

_Cara Hermione,_

_ Como vai? Espero que tanha conseguido realizar os sonhos. Aqueles sonhos que você tanto disse que queria fazer durante o período que ficamos juntos na Cabeça de Javali. Sei que falo de um período muito triste para você já que for a recuperação após a Mansão Malfoy. Venho nesta carta lhe dizer algo que Minerva há muito tempo me perguntou. O que eu achava de você. Tenho que confesar que durante algum tempo, nada vi do além de uma criança que devia estar sendo manipulada pelas loucuras do meu irmão. Entretanto, conforme o tempo passou, eu fui me afeiçoando. E é por essa afeição que eu aceitei a proposta de lhe fazer minha filha. Sei que você tem pais, ambos falecidos pelo asqueroso Você-sabe-Quem. Mas quero fazer parte da sua vida. Sei como duro perder entes queridos em guerra. Sei como é dificl prosseguir sem alguém para se apoiar. Você é tão jovem e tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Não deve ficar sozinha. Por isso, não fique com caraminholas na cabeça. Eu quero que você seja minha filha e espero o mesmo de você, se eu tiver sorte. Espero te ver no passado com um sorriso no rosto. Melhores tempos virão. Acredite!_

_ Com carinho,_

_ Albeforth P. Dumbledore._

Mais tarde, quando a lua já está a muito tempo no céu, Hermione está caminhando por entre o Cemitério em Godric's Hallow. Ela anda por entre os corredores até parar em frente duas lápides. Ali, ela se fica de joelho e deposita dois buquês de flores que ela tira da bolsinha de contas.

O buquê da direita está sobre o nome de _Harry James Potter, 1980-2001. _O da esquerda,_ Ronald Bilius Weasley, 1980-2001. _ Hermione deixa escapar algumas lágrimas.

-Eu vou sentir muita saudade de vocês, - com a voz embargada.

Hermione cobre o rosto com a mão antes de conjurar uma cadeira e ficar sentada ali.

-Eu sei que eu venho aqui diariamente. Eu sinto muito por ter faltado nas últimas semanas. - diz juntar as mãos. - Professor McGonagall me deu uma missão. E... eu não vou poder mais vir aqui. - pausa para chorar um pouco mais. - Eu sinto tanta falta de vocês. Eu vou continuar sentindo quando eu for e irei sentir até o meu último suspiro. Como eu queria ter parado Bellatrix. Eu queria ter sido forte. Mais forte. Para poder ter resistido por mais tempo naquele inferno e assim lutar. Ter feito algo. - diz Hermione com um olhar assombrado.

Um leve vento passa por ali e Hermione respira profundamente. E solta uma risada.

-Vocês devem estar gritando comigo para parar de ser tão depressiva. - diz sair da cadeira, que desaparece, e ao colocar a mão em cada lápide. Hermione fica em silêncio por algum tempo. Sentindo o frio da pedra. Querendo sentir seus amigos.

Hermione abre os olhos.

-Eu vou lutar por um futuro melhor. - diz limpando as lágrimas. - Eu vou dar tudo de mim. Oh, Harry, seus pais terão um futuro melhor. E você, Ron, vai poder viver com sua família intacta. Vocês dois.

Silêncio. Uma coruja pia. Hermione acende em cada lápide uma vela e se abaixa. Ela reza. Conversa mais um pouco. Ela pode jurar que sentiu a presença de seus dois amigos abraçando-a. Ela pode até ouvi-los.

Hermione sorri ternamente.

-Eu vou sempre estar com você. - diz beijando cada lápide antes de levantar.

Ela fita por mais alguns momentos as lápides e se vira, mais alguns passos para frente e por fim ela aparata para os portões de Hogwarts onde Minerva está esperando por ela. A Diretora está vestido seu tartan verde e abraça firmemente Hermione quando a mulher aparece.

-Como você está ? - com um forte sotaque escocês.

-Vou levando. - ainda com o rosto molhado.

-Sush criança. - diz Minerva ao limpar o rosto da mulher. - Tudo vai ficar bem.

"Tem que ficar bem , Minerva", pensa Hermione.

Momentos depois, Minerva põe fim ao abraço e segura os ombros de Hermione como uma boa mãe.

-Chegou a hora. - orgulhosa pela coragem do espírito da morena.

Hermione fita Minerva por alguns instantes, como se quisesse memorizar cada ruga, cada pedaço do rosto da querida professora. Gravando o rosto tão querido e familiar de Minerva McGonagall. Por fim, a morena procura no seu espírito machucado a coragem tão característica de um Grifinório.

-Sim. - diz pegando a poção que Slughorn tinha lhe dado.A poção rosa. - Devo tomar esta e depois a vermelha. Se as coisas sairem do controle, a azul. - diz ao levantar o vidro da poção rosa.

Hermione fita o vidro e por fim, olha para Minerva.

-Eu vou sentir falta da Senhora. - pausa. - Quero dizer que...

Minerva balança a cabeça.

-Eu é que tenho que dizer alguma coisa, querida. Eu, velha, nunca pensei que pudesse ter uma relação tão terna com uma ex-pupila. Não me entenda mal, mas como eu nunca tive filhos, eu sempre me afeiçoei com os meus alunos e devo dizer você se tornou uma filha para mim ao longo dos anos. - diz segurando o rosto machucado de Hermione. - Eu tenho orgulho de ter ensinado você. Tenho orgulho de ter tido você na Casa da Grifinória. Tenho orgulho de ter tido você na Ordem da Fênix. E, mais do que isso, Tenho orgulho de você por ser quem você é, filha.

_Filha..., _pensou Hermione sorrindo. Há lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos.

-Mãe... - diz abraçando-a.

Elas ficam mais tempo juntas nessa abraço antes de Minerva acabar novamente com está chorando e tenta mostar força numa voz embargada.

-Bom, chegou a hora. - diz sorrindo. - Tenha muito sorte, filha. Você vai ter uma vida bem melhor.

-Assim espero. - diz ao abrir a poção. - Eu te amo.

-Ora, eu também te amo. - diz beijando a bochecha de Hermione. - Seja feliz. Feliz.

Hermione sai do terceiro abraço e com um sorriso no rosto, faz um brinde.

-A minha nova vida. - e bebe a poção. A vertigem lhe abate e ela deixa cair a poção no chão. O vidro quebra e a morena olha para frente. A última imagem que ela viu foi a de Minerva, chorando, com a mão cobrindo a boca e gritando seu nome.

-HERMIONE!

Escuridão. Ventania. Vertigem. Por fim, o nada.

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos e sua visão estava embassada. Demorou alguns instantes para ela perceber que ela tinha voltado para o exato lugar onde ela tinha bebido a poção. Há poucos centímetros dela os portões de Hogwarts estavam fechados. Ela se levanta e um pouco de vertigem a abate. Levando a mão para a cabeça, ela se lembra dos seus últimos momentos.

"_Eu estou no passado!", _pensa antes de lançar um feitiço silencioso e sem varinha para ter certeza do tempo. Letras garrafais vermelhas aparecem na sua frente.

2 de Setembro de 1964.

-Merda! - exclama Hermione ao perceber que ela iria entrar em Hogwarts junto com os Marotos e Lily.

Ela coloca as mãos na cintura e fica fitando o céu ainda roxo pela alvorada.

"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Não posso ficar aqui. Minerva disse para não falar para ninguém sobre a minha verdadeira origem. Para isso tenho que sair daqui antes que alguém perceba uma mulher nos portões de Hogwarts." , pensa Hermione antes de entrar na floresta e ali, depois de andar por alguns momentos, aparata rumo à Floresta de Dean onde ela abre a barraca e lança feitiços anti-detecção, anti-aparatação. Anti-localização, de invisibilidade e anti-trouxa.

Lá dentro, ela senta na cadeira e observa a sua grande sala repleta de livros até o teto. Ali só tinha livros únicos. Não havia repetição de volumes ou de edições antigas dos mesmos. Somente edições mais recentes, quando possível.

-Tenho que fazer algo. - fala para si ao pensar.

"Apesar da mais confortável opção ser eu ficar na barraca até o ano letivo começar, isso vai trazer perguntas de como uma menina pode ficar numa floresta sozinha. Não. A melhor opção é ficar hospedada no Caldeirão Furado."

-Mas eu não posso aparecer assim. Com essas roupas. Tenho que me tornar mais nova e vestir roupas sujas, mas não rotas. E tenho que esconder as cicatrizes do meu rosto, pelo menos a maioria. - fala ao tocar na cicatriz de 'sangue-ruim' do seu braço.

Hermione então pega a caixinha da bolsinha de contas e dali pega a poção de rejuvenecimento.

Horas mais tarde, uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar-dourado cruza a porta do Caldeirão Furado vestindo roupas um pouco sujas. O seu rosto com algumas cicatrizes se fixam no balcão do barman onde ela pede por um quarto. Tom, o jovem barman, fita a menina com um olhar curioso. Ela dá a chave do quarto para a menina que assim que pega a chave, sobe para os seus aposentos sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Essa é a introdução ou o prólogo como alguns autores preferem denominar. Essa história trabalhará com o tema da viagem no tempo mas de forma diferente. Como vocês repararam, o motivo pelo qual Hermione se agarra para voltar é dar uma infância melhor à Harry. Contudo, como vocês vão reparar ao longo da história, nem aquilo que queremos acontece. O curso da vida segue caminhos tão diferentse daqueles que pensamos outrora. Hermione sofreu mudanças na personalidade ao longo dos anos. E isso será trabalhado. Pois, eu parto da premissa que o Trio passou por uma tortura maior e guerra foi mais longa. Entretanto, a luz venceu. Hermione não saiu ilesa da guerra. Ela é mais reservada. Ao longo dos anos que separam o início da viagem e o final da guerra, Hermione ficou depressiva. Durante os capítulos, vocês, leitores, irão saber mais sobe esse passado tenebroso que assombra Hermione. Narrei esse texto ora em de fora dos personagens, ora dentro. Tudo para mostrar as intrigas e angústias que afetam a personagem principal Hermione Granger. Somente suas emoções serão mostradas e a visão de mundo será vista a partir dela. Preste atenção nisso. Os olhos para essa história serão de Hermione.

Até o próximo capítulo que será publicado, assim como os outros, semanalmente. Eu estou com um bloqueio para as outras histórias, mas não pretendo abandoná-las. Até breve!


End file.
